


[殤凜] 情人節安價故事

by luminous_yume



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminous_yume/pseuds/luminous_yume
Summary: 由旅人隨機決定的殤凜前提情人節安價故事！劇情中由旅人指定的故事元素會標上粗體字，故事接力由我一人完成。原安價噗浪：https://www.plurk.com/p/notgus演員AU設定。
Relationships: Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā & Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn, Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn
Kudos: 6





	[殤凜] 情人節安價故事

正當此刻東離劍遊紀第三季如火如荼地拍攝中，身為男主角之一的殤不患卻是蹲坐在片廠的廁所裡，面對他人生一大難題。

今天是情人節，而他直到剛才聽劇組同仁聊起才驚覺自己竟毫無準備。

好，就 **請對方吃個飯** ！這絕對是個不會出差錯的選擇！

殤不患計劃等今天拍攝工作結束後，就帶對方去那間卷殘雲上次介紹、聽說頗有氛圍的西餐廳用餐。

那麼殤不患該如何邀請凜雪鴉，才不會顯得這一切是他剛剛才想出來的計劃呢？

雖說今天凜雪鴉也有來到片場，但偌大的片場裡他該去哪找人才好。更別說兩人今日一早抵達這裡，就被分別帶到不同場景裡軋戲。

還是 **打個電話** 好了。殤不患心想。

對方大抵是正在休息，電話鈴聲響沒多久就被接起。

「喂？」殤不患確認接電話的人不是助理才接著說：「你那邊拍完的時候跟我說一聲，晚上一起吃個飯吧！」

「好啊， **我要吃米其林五星** ～」凜雪鴉用著歡快的語調獅子大開口。

「你說米什麼星？」殤不患卻是完全沒有在狀況內。

「米其林五星～」凜雪鴉又覆誦一次。聽筒那頭又傳來另一個背景音，似乎是對方助理在叫人了。「就先這樣，輪到我的鏡頭了。晚上見！」

殤不患還是搞不懂凜雪鴉說的是什麼樣的餐廳，但說不上為什麼，他腦海裡浮現 **問殺無生** 準沒錯的想法。事不宜遲，殤不患點開通訊錄，迅速撥下對方的電話。

「喂？殺無生嗎？」電話那頭的人回了聲幹嘛，但他聽得出來對方沒有不快之意，於是馬上切入正題：「剛剛凜雪鴉跟我說他晚上要吃米什麼五星的餐廳，你知道他是在說哪一家嗎？」

「米其林五星的話大概就是那間吧，我等等發訊息給你。」

正當殤不患覺得他問對人時，對方卻又接著說：「不過……這樣你欠我一次，我倒是想先知道你打算怎麼還這份人情？」

「要不我 **下次幫你跑腿** 如何？」殤不患試探地問殺無生。

「聽起來還不差。」對方似乎對此感到頗為滿意。 ~~*番外支線完結後再開~~

結束通話後殤不患馬上收到來自殺無生寫有餐廳資訊的訊息，內心難免鬆了口氣……不對，接下來能不能訂到位都還是個問題！別的餐廳在這個節日還有沒有空桌不說，但若是凜雪鴉指定的，肯定是大家的熱門首選。

殤不患忐忑地撥出電話，果不其然得到訂位已滿的回應。

不過正當他懊惱不已時，餐廳人員給了一絲希望。

「其實我們目前有個活動，若是能滿足活動條件，就可以得到我們落地窗旁的豪華夜景座位。」接電話的客服人員語帶閃爍得說著。

「這沒問題！」殤不患還沒詢問內容就直接一口答應下來。

在電話中了解後，原來活動條件不過就是 **把店門口的景觀石舉起來** 而已。殤不患對自己的力氣充滿信心，覺得壓根不是什麼難事。

剛好自己的休息時間也差不多了，便回到拍攝現場去，加緊把今天的工作給完成，免得耽誤了晚上吃飯時間。

然而起初還看似順利的拍戲工程，卻遇到突如其來的大事件……！

就當殤不患正在拍攝一幕向路邊攤販購買燒餅的戲，那名飾演小販的姑娘竟是在遞出燒餅時，趁機撲到殤不患身上。

「殤叔娶我！！」那名女子不顧形象地大聲示愛。

若不是殤不患腳步扎得夠穩，恐怕就要被這陷入瘋狂的女子撲倒在地。而目睹這一幕脫稿演出的眾人，竟是被驚得各個傻愣在原地，沒人上前幫忙殤不患把對方給扒離開來。過了好陣子才發覺這應該是 **瘋狂粉絲潛入片場** 了。

那名女粉絲見事態如此都還沒人阻擋自己，便更放膽地企圖強吻殤不患。這讓殤不患一面忙著避開強壓上來的雙唇，另一面又急著把人給甩開。雖說他不好對女粉絲動粗，但閃避的過程中兩人還是撞落了不少周遭的佈景道具，整個市集場景頓時變得一片凌亂。

「聽說有人向殤大俠求婚示愛，在下還以為棋逢敵手了呢。」 **凜雪鴉** 穿著尚未脫下的花俏戲服，刻意擺出「掠風竊塵」的模樣說話，不時甩動那一頭柔順亮麗的秀髮。「急急忙忙趕來想瞧一眼，結果得到的卻是如此上不了檯面的小姑娘。」他刻意上上下下審視那名女子的模樣，然後姿態高傲地抽了一口手裡煙月。

明明話語裡沒有任何指名道姓的批評，卻已經足夠讓女子羞愧地不敢再多做動作。無論名利、學識、身材、抑或是外貌，她清楚知道自己都不如眼前這名殤不患的緋聞男友。看來外面的傳聞不是憑空捏造的了。

「殤大俠該把人放下了吧，還是打算就這樣抱人家一輩子呢？」看著已經放棄掙扎卻還掛在殤不患身上的女子，自己就一股煩躁感湧上。凜雪鴉面帶笑容地好言提醒。

瘋狂粉絲離開殤不患後，馬上被趕到現場的保全人員帶走。而其他劇組人員也抓緊時間著手修復佈景，收拾被搞得一團亂的現場。看樣子短時間內是無法重新拍攝剛剛的鏡頭了。

「呃那個……謝謝。」殤不患搔著鼻梁道謝。想到剛剛那副情景被對方給瞧見，就感到莫名的愧疚。

「不患這就不夠體面了，道歉是要拿出誠意的。」凜雪鴉趨身向前，胸口靠著對方。「沒有做些什麼或是拿些什麼的話，光憑口頭道謝可是不夠的唷。」表明了對方不給點獎勵給自己是不行的。

「不然說說看你想要什麼？」比起與對方來回週旋，殤不患覺得不如直接了當地說出來。

「 **親一個** ！」凜雪鴉胸部抵著對方的胸口，精緻的臉蛋在極近的距離下仰望殤不患。

殤不患對這番撒嬌似的景象嚥了口水，他先是左右張望，確認沒人留意他們休息的這個角落後，才輕聲地說：「就一個。」隨即蜻蜓點水般地在對方唇瓣上落下一吻。

凜雪鴉有些不滿足地抿了抿對方剛輕觸過的唇，問道：「就這樣？」

「剩下的晚上再說。」說完殤不患還伸手擰下對方鼻子。

凜雪鴉嘟起嘴似乎還想要要求些什麼，但卻突然被殤不患的雙臂圍繞進懷中。

「好了別再多想了。」殤不患輕撫幾下他的後腦杓作為安撫，並示意對方看向站在遠處不敢輕易靠近的工作人員。「你看，助理導演過來找你回去了。」

「好吧，我那邊拍完以後再過來找你。」凜雪鴉 **勉為其難得同意** 。他用力地抱緊殤不患一下，才總算離開這個懷抱，隨著那名工作人員回去他的拍攝現場。

殤不患回頭看看自己這邊還沒收拾好的佈景，估計今天是無法提早結束工作了，不禁在內心裡暗嘆一聲。

-

等到今天的拍攝進度全數完成後，導演才終於放大家下班。幸好距離餐廳預約的時間還有一個小時多，殤不患總算能夠鬆下繃緊的神經。早就聽聞凜雪鴉那邊拍攝工作提早結束，因此殤不患進到休息室就看見對方躺在自己沙發上睡著並不感到意外。他在沙發旁蹲下，看著那個人胸口隨著呼吸起伏的樣子，凝視對方眼睫上的根根睫毛。但再怎麼不忍心，也該叫對方起床了。

「既然剛剛還嫌親不夠，那……。」殤不患俯身向前，在對方唇上輕嚐一口，然後悄悄含起唇瓣吸吮。見凜雪鴉還沉沉睡著，他便更加大膽地撬開對方齒關，將舌探入肆虐一番。

「嗯唔……」感受到空氣遭到掠奪，凜雪鴉的眼睫顫動了幾下後才睜開雙眼。一雙星夜般深邃的眼占滿整個視界，充滿佔有慾的貪婪眼神令人情不自禁得環抱上對方脖頸，好繼續加深 **這個吻** 。

「醒來了？」殤不患主動在凜雪鴉喘不過氣前與對方分離。凜雪鴉順好呼吸，調皮地回說自己還沒醒。然而卻被人掐了腰間作為搗蛋的懲罰。「醒來了就準備出發去吃飯吧。」殤不患起身去收拾兩人的隨身物品。

-

轎車暫停在港邊的摩天大樓下，兩人下車將鑰匙交給餐廳的泊車服務人員後，循著指標、搭乘電梯來到高樓餐廳門口。殤不患通過活動考驗，卻也被事前不知情的凜雪鴉嘲笑一番。對方說明明報上他的名字就可以訂位了，怎麼還特地到此當個挑夫。

但無論怎麼說，殤不患的犧牲都還是相當值得，尤其是當他看到他們專屬的位子時。外推的半圓形空間，可以同時眺望夜晚的港口景色，以及另一頭遠方叢叢的繁華都市高樓。金色的夜光彷彿流淌在大地上，閃耀著奢華，令人目眩神迷。

待兩人入座後，服務人員馬上端上酒水與第一道料理。

「欸？我們還沒點餐……」殤不患驚嚇地看著眼前盤子內的「東西」，就連平時擅長掩飾情緒的凜雪鴉都面露難色。

「這個是我們特別招待兩位的限定料理。」服務人員盈滿的笑意與端上的菜餚形成劇烈對比。

餐盤上的 **蠍子** 經過料理後仍呈現出栩栩如生的樣子，它周圍用煮透的蘿蔔丁點綴著，若只論擺盤設計的話可說是相當精緻。可就算服務人員細心講解食用蠍子能夠祛病解毒，都無法引起兩人的食慾。凜雪鴉一張笑臉僵在那邊，等到服務人員離開後，眼睛眨巴眨巴地拼命使顏色。

幫我吃三個字完全表露無遺。

浪費餐廳的一番好意也不是辦法，既然是米其林五星餐廳，那麼就算是蠍子應當味道也不會太差才是。殤不患抱著這樣的想法，拿起刀叉，把蠍子送入口中。也說不出煮熟的蠍子是個什麼樣的味道，殤不患閉氣咀嚼，只知道鹹鹹的、口感還算軟軟的。一口一隻，轉眼間便連同凜雪鴉的份一起送入腹中。不過關東煮風味的蘿蔔的確好吃。殤不患為這道料理做了結論。

餐桌上總算是端上正常西餐該有的冷盤以及濃湯，凜雪鴉席間聊著今天拍攝的劇情內容，還有今日午餐的菜色。似乎是因為對方總是不好好把便當給吃完，劇組人員還另外訂了高檔餐廳的餐盒給這位大演員。

「對了！」凜雪鴉從自己的包袋裡拿出包裝精緻的盒子，寬緞帶顯示出裡面的東西尊貴不凡。「為了感謝不患幫我吃掉了蠍子，我這邊剛好準備了一份禮物要給不患。」

這前後關係應該相反了吧。殤不患一面在心裡吐槽，一面接過對方所說的禮物。對方說可以現場拆開看看沒關係，於是他恭敬不如從命。

拉開緞帶，打開印有紙紋的深藍紙盒，頓時一陣油酥香氣撲鼻而來。也不管下一道的主餐會不會因此而吃不下，殤不患拿起 **燒餅** 就是大口咬下。簡單的原味燒餅，忠實呈現出麵粉本身獨特的香味，口感細緻也不會太過油膩。不過……若只是個平凡燒餅，凜雪鴉會拿來作為禮物送給自己嗎？

於是殤不患問對方：「你送我的這個燒餅，有什麼特別的地方嗎？」

「不患覺得好吃嗎？」凜雪鴉不但答非所問，還反問起對方。

「好吃。」他誠實以答。

「那麼一切就值得了。」

凜雪鴉說出這句話的神情溢滿了幸福。殤不患想若自己沒猜錯的話，這塊燒餅應該是凜雪鴉自己親手做的，而且他對此有一定的把握。光是如此想著，就不忍把這塊燒餅給吃下肚了。因此他把紙盒蓋子闔上，如對待珍重物品般輕放到一旁。

「不過……那個……」殤不患搔搔額際想替自己舒緩一些緊張，但效果不彰。「我沒有準備禮物給你，抱歉。」殤不患嚴肅地向對方道歉。

「不患是在片場才想起今天是情人節的吧！」凜雪鴉赤眸半歛，隱隱透露出難過。可還是勾著嘴角，笑得寬容。

「嗯。」他坦率承認。

「 **不說點什麼嗎？** 」凜雪鴉柔聲輕問。

「你說說點什麼……這麼突然，我短時間內也想不出來。」殤不患彆扭地移開視線，輪番凝視了對方塞至耳後的鬢角、脖頸衣領、還有那碗凜雪鴉沒喝完的湯。「情人節快樂……嗎？」他最後心虛地說了這麼一句。

主餐的牛排宛如挑準時機端上，恰好把殤不患從尷尬中解救出來，凜雪鴉便也不再追問下去。他轉換話題不著痕跡，說著既然殤不患替自己吃下蠍子，那麼作為交換，就讓他來替對方負擔接下來甜點的熱量。殤不患倒也被逗得失笑，直說就算自己沒吃蠍子也願意把甜點讓給對方。

待凜雪鴉用完兩人份的甜點後，服務人員在呈上費用明細的同時遞出了 **外頭印有花卉插畫的小盒子** ，說是餐廳特別為今晚來此用餐的情侶所準備的禮物。

光從外盒看不出裡面裝的是什麼東西，凜雪鴉拿回車上後便耐不住好奇心，拆開包裝膜後打開來一探究竟。

殤不患專心致志地行駛在沒什麼來車的濱海公路上，只憑聽聞塑膠膜的撕裂聲，就能準確猜測對方應該是在拆餐廳送的禮物，於是他問道：「送了什麼？」然而他卻久久等不到對方的回應，轉頭一瞥副駕駛座上的動靜，竟然看到凜雪鴉褪下褲頭一手探入腿間，另一手拿著逼真的 **按摩棒** 舔拭著。「喂、你在幹嘛？」殤不患差點就要被這句話給噎到。

「不患開車應該好好看著前方噢。」凜雪鴉一派悠哉地糾正不斷回頭看向自己的駕駛人。

「你一個乘客才是應該好好坐著！」殤不患覺得一陣怒火竄燒上來，以經快把自己的理智線給燒斷。

「哈啊……好像有點太大了，不好放進去呢。」然而隔壁卻是開心地為星火添上熱油。

「……你這個人就不能選點正常的時間地點嗎？」殤不患目標瞄準了道路前方一個觀海平台的停車場，他決意先把隔壁搗亂的乘客給辦妥後，再送人回家。

拉上手煞車，他熄火後解開安全帶，一邊攀附到副駕駛座上一邊把凜雪鴉的座椅退到最後端。「那你來印證看看，到底他們送的比較大，還是我的比較大。」

狹小的空間內充斥著凜雪鴉的喘息聲，還有不時壓抑不下的嗚咽聲。殤不患讓凜雪鴉趴伏在躺平的座椅上，然後將玩具緩緩推入，無視身下人的求饒。當開關被開啟時，承受不了刺激的人直接噴薄出精。所幸殤不患事前就替對方戴上套子，就是為了避免這種情況導致事後清理困難。

凜雪鴉整身顫抖著，此時全身每一吋肌膚受到任何細微的刺激都會引起他欲仙欲死的反應。卻有個人的手偏偏要從自己的脖頸沿著背脊滑下，最後抽走甬道內還在震動的填塞物。失去控制的身軀無法自行吞嚥口水，就連阻止對方的話語都無法說出口。一陣陣的情潮席捲大腦，帶走近乎所有的思考能力。

迷茫間感受到有個熱燙的巨碩抵上穴口，當凜雪鴉意識過來那是什麼東西時，他焦急地喊停：「啊等等、我還……唔嗯！」一切為時已晚。

箝制住髖部，殤不患深搗軟肉毫不留情。對方不論是吟叫聲、緊緊包覆住莖柱又止不住震顫的那處，還是那回頭試圖索吻的殷紅晶眸，一切的一切都令他發狂。只不過完事後，他覺得下次還是先把凜雪鴉綑綁起來再開車好了。車廂裡的空間真的太狹小了。

殤不患為這次的經驗做下結論。

-

一輛白色轎車停靠在獨棟別墅的大門前。殤不患打入停車檔並拉上手煞車，然後問身旁臉夾還尚未褪去緋紅的凜雪鴉：「不說點什麼嗎？」

「嗯……情人節快樂嗎？」性事後顯得腦袋渾沌的對方如此問著。「那麼，晚安囉。」見殤不患許久不語，他拎起自己的包袋，拉開車門就要下車。

「等一下！」殤不患拉住了他，還讓他先把車門關上。「今天……來住我家吧。」一對星眸凝視自己，裡面滿滿的都是聽見同意的希冀。

「然後就不要離開了。」殤不患說。

「恕在下拒絕。」明明是已經聽過的台詞，此時此刻卻還是讓人心頭一緊。

「要同居，也應該是不患來住我家吧。」凜雪鴉嘆笑。他回想上次去殤不患家的情景，雖然環境規格各方面都不算太差，但若可以選擇的話，他更希望對方來到自己家住下。

「所以不患不熄火下車，跟我回家嗎？」他問向仍呆愣在那的殤不患。

〈番外〉

「所以你說剛好有事情要讓我跑腿，到底是什麼事情啊？」

幾天後殤不患和殺無生約在外面咖啡廳碰面，為的就是兌現殤不患上次的承諾。

「幫我去 **買餛飩湯** 。」

回想稍早殺無生交代的內容。殤不患不太懂為什麼買一碗餛飩湯會需要人幫忙。思來想去，他猜測大概是殺無生不太適合站在麵攤前買餛飩湯吧。

他來到一家頗具盛名的餛飩麵店前，確實門庭若市，裡頭的用餐區人聲鼎沸，好不熱鬧。殤不患從排隊點餐到拿到打包外帶的餛飩湯，前後竟費時將近一小時！

-

按下公寓大樓的門鈴，殤不患如殺無生要求的，將買好的餛飩湯 **送來浪巫謠家裡** 。

「殤？」透過門禁系統螢幕，浪巫謠對殤不患突然的來訪感到訝異。但還是開了門讓對方進來。

殤不患一面解釋來訪的緣由，一面熟門熟路地來到對方的廚房裡。他替對方拿好碗，並把還熱著的餛飩湯倒入碗中。現在正好是午餐時刻，而殤不患看了眼對方的餐廚房就知道這個人還沒開始準備吃飯。

「對了，殺無生還要我傳話。」殤不患把湯端上桌後才想起另一個任務。

「他說……」

**上次你要我考慮的那件事，我答應你。**

殤不患回想當時殺無生認真的神情，然後替對方傳話給浪巫謠。

「所以上次是什麼事情啊？」被瞞在鼓裡的殤不患試圖在浪巫謠這邊尋找答案。然而浪巫謠卻是坐下來準備享用他的餛飩湯。

「殤要吃嗎？」對方不僅沒有回答他的問題，還關心只有一碗的餛飩湯需不需要分給好友吃。

「啊不了，我等會跟凜那傢伙還有約。」

然後殤不患就這樣在一旁看著對方揚起幸福的笑容，按奈住心中的澎湃，好好地享用那碗殺無生買給他的餛飩湯。

**Author's Note:**

> 祝大家情人節快樂！  
> 希望每年情人節都有殤凜糖可以吃(ﾉ>ω<)ﾉ


End file.
